Fear of Loneliness
by ThePokemonMage
Summary: You try your best to protect him, to please him, to not anger him. Because you know if you fail; he'll leave and you don't want to be alone. (Spoilers for the comic. No pairings unless you tilt your head and then there' s a touch of FighterxBlackMage cause why not. Warning: Slight separation anxiety. Rated due to said warning and slight language)


**A/N: Instead of updating my multi-chapter fics before school starts I write a oneshot. Yay.**  
**Disclaimer: So... I obviously don't own **_**8-Bit Theater **_**and its characters.**  
**Warnings: A character dealing with slight separation anxiety. Possible one-sided slash, but it's pretty much friendship. Oh, and spoilers.**  
**Other Notes: This is pretty much just a headcanon of mine, Fighter having separation anxiety, taken to the max. I got inspiration to write the story in this format from other fanfics.**

* * *

You try your best to be the greatest friend to Black Mage. He doesn't like it, but you don't care and that's possibly because you don't understand. In the end, doesn't matter. You try your best to protect him, to please him, to not anger him. Because you know if you fail; he'll leave and you don't want to be alone.

You remember when you first met him. You were ecstatic to find someone in a similar situation as yours, kicked out for being different, for your skills (or lack thereof). Thus, you declared him as your buddy. He was annoyed, but you didn't care. You had a friend. Your first friend. And from that point on, the two of you travelled around. You often recalled him wanting to murder people; you often being one of them. Usually he would fail at killing you, but that's good. You got to stick around longer with him, plus you got used it.

You recall the times that you angered him to the point where he wanted to ditch you, the times that you felt _afraid_ because he was _leaving_. He was leaving _you_. You were afraid that he would never come back, that you would never see him again, that something bad would happen to him, something horrible in general. You hated the thought of him leaving you, whether it be forever or temporary; you hated it. But, those thoughts rarely came to your mind. You usually thought of swords, adventure, how fun it is to be around your only friend. And no matter how many times he said he wanted to leave you, he never did. The thought of him leaving still frightened you, but you felt happy knowing the thought that he still stays no matter what.

You remember when the two of you split up when you got to Corneria. You were forming the team, he was off getting spells. You were heavily focused on recruiting people for the Light Warriors, but deep down, you felt fear. You wondered how he was doing, if he was okay. Was he using an excuse to ditch you? _No. _He looked absolutely ecstatic to see a Magic Shop. Then, you made new friends, Thief and Red Mage, and the four of you formed the Light Warriors. They were nice, yes, but they were nothing compared to him. You would consider White Mage a friend, but she was the same case as the other two. You could care less about them leaving, but if _he_ leaves, you snap.

Like the time the Lich killed him. You were for sure he was alive, that he was in a daze or was unconscious, and as soon as he got up he would do some hadokun. But no. He was dead. He was gone. And that one thought came to your mind, the thought that you feared, that you hated the most.

Black Mage left you.  
Your friend left you.  
_He left you._

_You were alone._

And you went berserk. He left you because of that god damn Lich. It was the Lich's fault your friend left you. All your hatred, your anger, your fear... All of it happened because the Lich made your friend leave you. The lich is why you were alone. So you attacked. You attacked the Lich, enraged. During that fight, all thoughts swarmed back to when you first met the little mage, causing your anger to increase.

After the fight, you notice that he came back.  
Your friend came back. You weren't alone.  
You couldn't be more happy. You were so relieved to know he didn't really leave.

Then Black Mage went rogue, he went power-crazy, and you had to attack or else you would die, you would leave him. The thought seemed just as worse as him leaving you.  
But luckily, much to your relief, it didn't have to boil down to that. He got better, and the group ended up fine.

And finally, the group decided to split up after the whole journey. And he wanted to leave. You never felt so much fear, so much distress, so much rage... You almost felt like crying, like going _insane_. The feeling was increasing at a fast pace and you swore you were going to break down right now.

But the feeling died down when he came back.

He didn't leave.  
Your friend didn't leave.  
_Black Mage didn't leave._  
_He stayed._

You hug him, and his reaction is immediate. He pushes you away, causing you to become worried, thinking he'll change his mind and leave. But he stayed, and you never felt so delighted. Both of you went back to doing regular quests that usually don't end well. You suggested finding that armor that you sadly never found and that's were the two of you are currently at.

You still try your best to be the best friend to Black Mage. He still hates it, and you don't care. You do whatever you can to protect him, to please him, to not anger him by whatever mundane act you commit. Because you know if you fail; he really will leave, and you will be alone.

* * *

**A/N: I don't really know. But yeah. School starts for me tomorrow and I just wanted to get this fic out of the way. Don't fret, I'll continue writing. I'll update my SSB fic. It may take a while, but I'll get to it.**

**And I will go down with this ship.**


End file.
